


Practice Makes Perfect

by aoigensou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Bad Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hikaru and Akira's first time, but nothing seems to be going right for them.  Getting down to doing the dirty has never seemed so difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



"Shindou, you're hurting me," Touya said in an annoyed voice as Hikaru leaned in for a kiss. His fingers were threaded through Touya's hair, but had gotten caught on a tangle that formed when Hikaru had yanked Touya's hideous sweatervest over his head.  
  
"Sorry," Hikaru apologized sheepishly, extricating his fingers as gently as he could without sacrificing any of the urgency he felt to bring their bodies closer. When he was free, he cupped the back of Touya's neck instead, moving forward to continue his pursuit of the kiss. Unfortunately, he closed his eyes a few seconds too soon, and instead of the satisfying press of their lips together, Hikaru found his nose smooshed against Touya's nose and his lips just missing his rival's mouth.  
  
It was a simple thing to peek his eyes open and readjust the position so that they were actually _kissing_ and not just mashing their faces together, but he couldn't help but notice the exasperated look on Touya's face as he finally got down to the business of kissing his boyfriend.  
  
Well, at least he thought they were boyfriends. Nothing explicit had ever been stated, but he figured that he liked Touya, and Touya liked him, and they were in a situation wherin they were willingly going to touch each other's naughty bits.  
  
Labels were stupid anyway. As long as Hikaru was going to get laid by the guy he'd had a crush on since before he knew what such feelings were, he was happy.  
  
Except, kissing always seemed easy when it was in books or movies or television. He supposed it was supposed to be pleasurable, and it was to an extent since he was close to Touya in a way that nobody else had been close to him (he hoped). But warm, soft lips aside, it was kind of boring.  
  
Then Touya licked his lower lip.  
  
Hikaru drew back in shocked disgust, his first reaction instinctive. "What the hell was that?" he demanded. Touya looked offended, frowning deeply.  
  
"I was kissing you, you idiot," he huffed, beginning to draw back.  
  
"You licked me!" Hikaru exclaimed.  
  
"That's how you do it!" Akira exclaimed back at him. "Unless you're still eleven and think that it's gross."  
  
Hikaru rearranged his face in a stubborn expression, not one to be outdone by his rival. Sure it seemed a little gross to be licked by someone else, but maybe it would feel good if he gave it a chance? Besides, if all went according to plan, they would be doing things that were a lot more invasive than just tangling tongues.  
  
Third time's the charm, right? Hikaru leaned in once more, remembering to keep his eyes open in order to navigate the path to Touya's lips effectively, and kissed him again. This time, he didn't end it when he felt Touya's tongue on his lips once more. He even parted them and sneaked the tip of his own tongue out to surprise Touya.  
  
 _See how he likes it,_ he thought to himself smugly.  
  
Their tongues met, tentatively at first, and the slipperyness of it made Hikaru think of eels at first. But since that was the most un-sexy thing he could have thought at that moment in time, he pushed the thought from his head. Besides the slipperyness wasn't bad after he got used to it a bit. It was nice, almost. Touya tasted different than he expected. Clean, a little like mint, and as they slid their tongues together a little more urgently, Hikaru found himself pushing Touya back. Toward what, he wasn't sure. The bedroom, the nearest wall, he didn't particularly care as long as he was able to push himself against his rival.  
  
Kissing was kind of fun.  
  
Another unrelated thought flashed through Hikaru's mind as he tried to blindly guide the two of them through his somewhat-untidy aparment. The whole situation would have been incredibly awkward if Hikaru still lived at home with his parents. The thought was enough to make him break the kiss in order to shake his head clear. What sort of weird person thought of their parents when kissing their boyfriend??  
  
"What's wrong?" Touya asked crossly, sounding a little breathless. His face was a little red, and his lips glistened lightly with their shared saliva. Normally spit was terribly un-sexy, but at that moment Hikaru thought it one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen.  
  
"Nothing," he answered belatedly with a final shake of his head. He didn't give Touya a chance to respond to his non-answer, he simply kissed him again, wrapping his arm around Touya's waist as he kept meandering in the vague direction of his bedroom. He hoped he'd remembered to change the sheets recently, but wasn't too worried about it.  
  
The journey was almost a success, until they came upon the obstacle of the doorframe. Kissing and walking were not done together very often, and Hikaru found out why the hard way.  
  
"OW!" he cried out as he stumbled, jamming his hand into the edge of the doorframe. Akira's eyes flew open and he craned his neck to see what had happened.  
  
"Idiot," he scolded when he saw the red mark on Hikaru's hand. "If you wanted to go somewhere else you should have just said."  
  
"But I, kissing, you," Hikaru stuttered, pouting that his romantic fumblings were falling flat. At least it had been his hand to get bruised and not Akira's back, otherwise the end of this little encounter would be coming much sooner than anticipated.  
  
"If you break something, then this has to end," Touya reminded him, his cheeks darkening as he looked anywhere but at Hikaru. That Touya was embarrassed made Hikaru smile, glad he wasn't the only one with issues.  
  
"Yeah okay," Hikaru said, grabbing Touya's hand and tugging him into his room. He had neglected to remember that he hadn't picked up his pajamas from the night before, though, and before he could get too far his feet got tangled and he toppled over. Touya had been smart enough to let Hikaru's hand go so he didn't fall over with him, and when he looked up to see his rival holding back laughter, Hikaru groaned in embarrassment and frustration.  
  
Maybe the two of them were cursed or something.  
  
He stumbled to his feet, kicking the offending articles of clothing into the corner before they could wreak any more humiliation-related havoc, and grabbed Touya's hand.  
  
"Don't laugh, jerk," he muttered, pushing Touya toward the bed. When the back of his rival's knees hit the mattress, he sat down and looked up at Hikaru, smiling a little.  
  
That was better.  
  
Hikaru sat down next to him, wrapping both arms around Touya's waist and leaning in to kiss him. He was starting to get the hang of the whole slippery tongue thing, and when Touya made a breathy noise in the back of his throat, Hikaru felt both accomplished and more turned on than he had been in his entire life. Trying to not appear as though he were rushing things, he nudged Touya back so that he was laying and Hikaru could crawl over him. The movement on the bedsprings caused the bedframe to knock against the wall, but Hikaru ignored it until an answering banging thudded from the apartment next door.  
  
"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" a muffled voice yelled, and Hikaru dropped his head to rest his forehead on the mattress beside Touya's hair in irritation. Of course he had to get an apartment whose bedroom was right next to the living room of the home next door.  
  
"I think we're cursed," Hikaru muttered out loud, causing Touya to snicker softly.  
  
"I don't think so," his rival said as he ran his fingers through Hikaru's hair. "I think we're just a bit unlucky."  
  
Hikaru moaned at the sensation of his hair being stroked, his face nuzzling closer to Touya's neck. "Keep doing that," he begged, draping his body over Touya's so they were aligned. They were still fully clothed, but Hikaru figured there was still time to get them naked.  
  
Squirming to get comfortable as Touya obligingly kept running his fingers through the soft black and blond strands, Hikaru inadvertently nudged their erections together. The sensation was intense, even if it was dulled by the layers of fabric separating them, and he couldn't help but squirm a bit to make it happen again. Touya's hand stilled, and he let out a soft "Oh," of surprise at the sensation, his hips lifting to meet the movement. Hikaru ground himself against Touya, his mind clearing of anything but the feeling that was so different than when he pleasured himself. Muted, but so much better for being shared pleasure.  
  
"Touya," he sighed, the name ending in a soft moan that drew another, more wanton sound from his lover.  
  
"Shindou...!"  
  
The sound of his name on Touya's lips in the midst of being pleasured did something to Hikaru, and before he knew what was happening his breath caught and he gripped the sheets beneath his hands. One more movement on Touya's part made Hikaru grunt as he came in his pants.  
  
"Oh god," he moaned as he tried to collect his thoughts. He hadn't come that fast since he had discovered masturbation so many years ago, and he knew it was going to be the most embarrassing thing in the world to let Touya know that he had to take a break so soon.  
  
"Shindou?" Touya asked in a small voice, the hesitation in it making Hikaru lift his head to look at him. Touya was redder than Hikaru thought possible, and wouldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, hoping that Touya hadn't figured out what had just happened and was about to ask about it.  
  
"I kind of, um..." Touya trailed off, causing Hikaru to tilt his head to the side in confusion. His rival pressed his lips together in a thin line, unwilling to say anything more, and it was a few seconds before Hikaru finally got what he wasn't saying.  
  
"Oh," he said blandly, a half smile tilting one corner of his mouth up. "You too?"  
  
"Huh?" Touya's eyes moved to stare between them at Hikaru's crotch, and the owner of said crotch had to fight very hard not to crawl under the sheets to hide in humiliation.  
  
"Just, don't say anything. I swear it's not usually like this," Hikaru said grouchily, secretly glad that at least he wasn't alone in his plight.  
  
"Oh. Yes," Touya said, looking vastly relieved. Whether he was relieved about not being alone in the pants-coming, or that Hikaru usually had more lasting power than he had just proved, he didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
  
"So," he said when the silence grew between them.  
  
"Mmm," Touya answered.  
  
"We could try again in a while?" Hikaru ventured after a long moment, his eyes roaming over Touya's face to gauge his reaction. Touya bit his lip and nodded, his eyes meeting Hikaru's gaze resolutely through the haze of embarrassment.  
  
"Yes. Let's."  
  
Maybe they weren't cursed. Maybe they just needed practice.


End file.
